


Scrap

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Finn finds Rey's stash of scrap.





	Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/184301277209/headcanon-ever-since-she-left-jakku-rey-has-been) by @vrabia (on tumblr) & @spaceabba (on twitter)

Finn pulled open one of the side panels on in the hallway on the Falcon, wondering why it was slightly ajar. Scrap poured out - all manner of sharp, cracked, bent, and twisted metal lay at Finn’s feet, but as he looked closer, he realised they were parts from vehicles and ships. Rey appeared, curious about what the noise.

“Uh, Rey? What is this?” He asked, gesturing to the piles on the floor.

She looked at it for a moment, squinting as if she didn’t recognise it, but then she nodded, swiftly, and answered him, “Scrap. Must have collected more than I realised.”

“Ok. And it’s for….?”

Rey shrugged, “We can sell it.”

“That’s what you used to do on Jakku, right?” Finn asked softly, suddenly understanding why the scrap was there.

“Right. I guess…old habits die hard.” Rey moved closer, taking Finn’s hand in her own.

They inspected the metal for a few moments, before Finn had an idea. “I think there’s enough here that-”

“We’d be set for life?”

Finn laughed and shook his head, “We could build something.”

“Oh. Oh! Like a droid?”

“Yes! Exactly! I mean, I’ve never built anything like that before but I feel like we could.”

“We should try. I’ve always wanted to build a droid.”

They made a space in the middle of the scrap and sat down. As they began to sort through everything, Rey noticed how quickly and methodically Finn worked, placing the working parts in neat lines. She nudged his shoulder with her own and gave him a small smile.

“I’m not the only one with old habits…”

“Oh. Yeah.” Finn examined the parts in front of him. “Didn’t realise I was doing that. We had to learn how to repair things when I was a stormtrooper, and this was the way they taught us to organise things.”

“Well, it’s a good idea.” Rey peered at her hapharzard pile. “Makes it easier to see what we’ve got.”

They worked together happily, experimenting with the construction until they found things that worked. They became so engrossed in their task that they didn’t realise how many hours had passed until they had finished the droid. Finn and Rey sat back against the wall, exhausted but pleased with their work.

The droid was small, with a round body reminiscent of BB-8, made up of various different coloured panels. It wasn’t perfect by any stretch of imagination, due to the quality of some of the scrap it was a bit battered in places, but, nevertheless, it was a droid. And they had built it together. 

“Should we name it?” Rey asked. 

Finn thought carefully for a second before replying. “Yeah, what about Fi, for Finn, and Re, for Rey?”

“Ha! FiRe! Ok. What about FiRe1, just in case we build more.”

“FiRe1. I like it.”

They gazed happily at each other and, then, without needing to utter the words, they both reached forward to turn the droid on. As the droid beeped noisly and began to roll around, they kissed in celebration, delighted that the old habits of their past had helped them create something new.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
